


Under Cover

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series: Back-Up, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-09
Updated: 1999-04-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Thanksgiving at the Vecchio house leaves Deif plenty of opportunity to forage while Benny and Ray are busy in private.





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

under2

**Rated R for M/M love and sex. No violence, no hard  
words. Just good, satisfying sex. And a few wolfish and sisterly thoughts......**

This is part of the Back-Up series. Year 1 - Thanksgiving. 

#  UNDER COVER

by Mitch Hudson

Dief crawled under the bed. It was a very indignified thing for an Arctic wolf to do, but he couldn't stand the distracting thrashing about his two pack mates were doing. In the pre-dawn darkness one of them had thrown a pillow off the bed and it had smacked him in the rump. He'd jumped as if he'd been raked by a bear. How embarrassing. 

Thank the wild gods neither of the men had noticed. They rarely noticed him when they were doing *that*. He rested his muzzle on his front paws and watched the door from under the trailing edge of the covers. Someone would let him out soon. Maybe it would be the older female. She was beyond cub-bearing years, he knew. But the two men above him seemed to adore her anyway. They doted on her. That was undignified too. One simply didn't dote on an older female. But the pack's food did come from her, he reminded himself. The Mountie used to be the one he got food from in the new hard place, but that had changed shortly after the two men had started *that*. 

No one opened the door. This was getting to be too much like those times he'd sit in a car all night with them, watching some building or maybe a person. Dief slunk out from under the bed and laid his muzzle on the edge of the mattress. They were still doing it. 

"Ray," Fraser panted. "Stop for a minute. I think Diefenbaker wants something." 

"He'll have to find some on his own," the detective said with a grin and dropped back down on the Mountie's struggling body. He stroked his hands up and down his lover's quivering sides, delighting in the moans of pleasure his touch caused. 

Fraser closed his eyes and arched his neck back as Ray's lips found that sensitive spot in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Ray nipped him then began to suck. He'd cause a mark. Fraser would wear a high collar today. 

The smell of cooking food crept under the door and Dief whined. It was bird meat cooking. Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth and dripped onto the sheet. He moved his muzzle higher up the mattress so the men wouldn't know it had come from him. 

"Dief-" Fraser tried to form coherent words as his lover trailed sucking kisses down his chest. "Ray, I-" his voice squeaked to a stop as Ray skipped to his groin. 

Ray loved it when he took Benny's breath away like that. He captured Benny's heating erection in his mouth, And none too gently. This would have to last them all day, he knew. They were expecting a lot of company for Thanksgiving. He grimaced at that thought. 

A drop of dampness worked its way out of the red slit in the end of Benny's beautiful cock. Ray sucked it down his throat, listening to the hissing noise Benny was making between clenched teeth. He shifted his hands to lie flatter and touched a slimy wetness on the edge of the mattress. 

Ray lurched up and Fraser gasped in shock at the loss of contact. 

"Eww, Dief! You're slobberin'. Get away," Ray comanded as he made shooing motions at the wolf. 

"Ray! Don't do that." 

"But Benny, he's-" 

"No. I meant, *please* don't take your mouth from me so suddenly. It's a decidedly unpleasant feeling." 

"Oh, I'm sorry lover. It's just that there's wolf drool on the bed." 

"Yes. That's easily understandable. An undomesticated breed such as a wolf would find the tempting smells emanating from your mother's kitchen completely irresistible. I'm quite surprised he's shown such restraint during the last few minutes. Perhaps he's losing that edge to go after any food he can detect. 

"Restraint? You call drooling and eyeing us while we're ... you know, you call that restraint?" 

"For a wild creature, yes." 

"Should I let him out?" 

Fraser grabbed Ray's firm ass and pressed his cock back down to his own. "After you kiss me one more time." He pressed his lips to Ray's open moouth. 

They sought out the recesses of each other's mouth, tongues caressing, lips pressing, and the stubble of unshaven faces rasping together. 

Dief looked on in disgust, blowing through his nose. Couldn't they stop just long enough to turn the door handle for him? It was indecent, not restraining themselves to when one of them was in season. Of course it seemed to his nose as if neither of them ever went in season. Or maybe they were always in season and he had no refrence for off-season smell. Yes. That must be it. His first two-legged pack mate must always be in season because the second one was always trailing after him. But the first pack mate was the aggressor most of the time they were in this room. It was very confusing. They were both males. Dominant males. But two-legged, so he allowed for there to be strange differences from normal wolf breeding instincts. 

Ray leaped up at Dief's returning whine and shuffled across the cold floor to the door. He opened it just a little and let the wolf slip through. The smell of roasting turkey enveloped Ray's head. Pie, pumpkin and apple? His stomach growled and he glared down at the retreating silver back of the wolf then slammed the door. He'd just have to satisfy that hunger pain with something liquid and full of protein. He hurried back to the warmth of the covers and his lover's arms. 

"Hi ya Dief." Frannie stopped at the top of the stairs and scratched the wolf's head. "Did they throw you out?" She heard a loud thump then soft moans emanating from the room Dief had just left. "Yep. They did." She smiled broadly and wrapped her robe tighter about her. 

Woman and wolf decended the stairs together. 

Dief knew he'd get food from the woman. And she was of the age to bear cubs. The pack mates should be treating her with the attention she deserved, offering her choice tidbits, giving her the warmest spot in the den to sleep. 

Bedroom noises followed Frannie down to the living room. She'd have to tell them to stop when company began to arrive. She didn't relish that task. They had no idea how loud they were and she didn't want to be the one to tell them. Light began filling the windows now that the sun was rising. She heard her mother in the kitchen and shuffled in there, Dief close at her side. 

"Ma, how long have you been up?" 

"Good morning, cara. Only a little while. I just pulled two pies from the oven and I'll start some breakfast biscuits soon." 

Frannie got a pitcher of orange juice from the fridge and leaned against the counter as she poured herself a glass. 

"Will we see Gena today?" 

"No, Ma." Her roommate had gone home for the holiday as Frannie had done. "She's gone to visit her folks. I'm glad I have you so close. I'd hate to have to drive as far as she does just for a short visit." Frannie thought she heard a series of thumps echoing through the ceiling. Furtively she flicked a glance at her mother. 

"Good morning Diefenbaker," the older woman exclaimed as she felt the wolf brush hy her leg. "I've got a little something here for you." She set a saucer on the floor. 

Mmm. Hearts and lungs lying in a small pool of blood. He thought briefly about offering them to the younger female, but, she wasn't his mate. He licked them. They weren't fresh or even warm. He nibbled at one of the hearts. He gulped both down and slurped up the lungs. All the blood was gone from the saucer in seconds. That was a good start, he thought. Now for some of that cooking bird meat. He sat on his haunches and stared up with snow-blue eyes at the older female. 

Ray felt himself being pulled up, his mouth lost contact with Benny's insistent erection. 

"Up here," Fraser coaxed. "I want you too." He guided his lover around until they were lying on their sides in opposite directions. Fraser murmured his appreciation at the sight of his lover's rigid cock in the soft morning light. He ran his fingers over the texture of swolen veins and the sensitive lip of the glans. Ray moaned delectably at his intimate touches. 

As he felt his lover caressing him, Ray's hungry mouth returned to Benny's hot shaft. Benny instantly thrust against him, so hard, so laden with desire. He pulled back along the shaft, bringing his lips to the head and listening for Benny's moan. He was rewarded with one, deep and sweet to the point of bringing tears to Ray's eyes. Benny loved him. Loved him deeply, completely, and Ray indulged himself with thoughts of how that love had affected his life. He smiled around the stiff cock in his mouth. 

Frasr was hard pressed to concentrate on the sexual experience he wanted to give his lover. Ray's unrelenting sucking at his achingly hard penis was torture. He wanted to throw Ray onto his back and thrust deep into his soft mouth over and over, howling until he came. Sometimes it was hard to restrain himself, as hard as he thought Dief must have felt it was to adjust to the mores and regulations of city life. He rose up on one elbow to see Ray's blissful face. That did it. Fraser felt his love for the man pouring out of his heart aand washing over their entwined bodies. 

He took his lover deep in his mouth, engulfing him all the way. Ray thrust against him, whimpering as Fraser worked to pull his desire from his hard body into his own textured layers of teeth, tongue and palate. Ray's erection brushed against the back of his throat, tickling him and Fraser sucked him closer, tighter, all the while working his fingers against Ray's perfectly rounded ass. 

They gained a rhythm, slow and sultry. Their bodies meshed together perfectly. Each one adjusted to the best position to give and receive pleasure. 

Ray opened his radiant green eyes and watched Benny take him all the way in his mouth. He moaned long and hard, the guttural sound vibrating from his jaw to his lover's leaking shaft. Benny was on the verge and Ray thrust harder, determined to meet him. 

It ... it was there. There, just within reach and Fraser stretched his desire for it. Yes. Oh, yes. Ray's efforts plunged down his belly resounding in his loins and came up through his balls and shaft like dark lightening on a rain-soaked mountain top. He filled his lover's precious mouth with his cum. 

Ray's hips thrust as he gasped and allowed the pulling joy to overwhelm his senses. He pumped hard once, twice, oh, and again, so intensely into Benny, into the sweet mouth of his lover. Those tears that had only moistened his eyelashes earlier flowed freely down his cheeks and he felt his rubbery muscles give way. He collapsed flat on the bed. Finally Benny crawled up into his view. 

"Ray." Fraser stared wide-eyed down at the reverence he saw on his lover's face. "Ray?" 

He couldn't form the words to express how deeply he felt at this moment. Ray reached up a shaking hand and traced a finger down Benny's square jaw. "I-" But nothing would come. 

"You love me," Fraser supplied for him. 

"Yes." There were no other words to use. None were really needed. And he felt so good knowing that Benny could see it in his face. 

"I love you too," Fraser murmured as he kissed the tears on his lover's flushed face. Each wet drop received his attention. He sucked and licked them all away. 

Ray finally laughed at his actions. "God, Benny." He drew the man down on top of him. "I do love you." 

The woman opened the oven door and Dief felt a whine vibrate his drooling mouth. She turned to him and smiled, showing her teeth. He forgave her. He knew she had no idea what an aggressive expression that was, what an instant challenge to fight she'd issued. 

"I haven't forgotten about you, you darling dog. See?" she asked as she pulled out a thick slice of bird meat. It had been sizzling in a pan with two birds, soaking up their juices. She put it on a saucer to cool. He eyed it tensely as it sat on the counter. His muscles bunched. 

"Look, Ma. He's like a statue. If you took that meat outta his sight I bet he'd die of a stroke." 

It was a good thing Dief couldn't hear her words. 

When he felt the drool leaking from the seal of his tight lips the older woman sat the saucer on the ground at his feet. He wolfed it up, hence the expression, he thought smugly. He tried to get it past his teeth in one piece. He choked on it a bit. But stretching his neck down and pointing his muzzle out allowed the meat to slide down his throat. Mmm. That would take a while to digest. He licked the plate hastily. Then, with glinting eyes, flowed out of the room like the predator that he was. 

He padded up the stairs and nosed the bedroom door. He whined a bit, judging the volume by the feel of the vibration in his throat. The second pack mate, wrapped in a big cloth thing opened the door. His green eyes were bight and he was laughing. Diefenbaker brushed by him. They were through doing *that*. He sank gratefully to the floor, feeling pleasantly full. 

The first pack mate who was naked and kneeling on the bed had a decidedly aggressive gleam to his eyes. Suddenly he swooped across the room and grabbed the other two-legged one and wrestled him back onto the bed. They started *it* again. Dief wished he were downstairs with the food. 

THE END 

So ends my first post. "Hey, that wasn't so tough", I say in complete ignorance before any comments are returned to my *innocent* ears, er, eyes ... whatever. 

All characters belong to Alliance. Plot (what there is of one) belongs to me, Mitch Hudson 1996. 

mitch_h@hotmail.com   


* * *

  
 


End file.
